Project Summary ? Developmental Research Project Program The overall mission of the Developmental Research Project Program (DRPP) is to execute a competitive Pilot Project research program that leads to research independence and further builds research capability, capacity and engagement in DE-INBRE thematic areas of cancer, cardiovascular and neuroscience. The DRPP?s goal is to ensure that Delaware takes the next major step toward the State?s goal of building a diverse, self-sustaining biomedical research enterprise, thereby improving health care and promoting health-based economic development. The DE-INBRE DRPP?s support of Pilot Project investigators has been a key resource for establishing research capabilities across the state. The DRPP is primarily intended to support the efforts of Delaware?s junior biomedical investigators to become independent investigators. The pilot program employs novel approaches to increase the research opportunities for young faculty. Under the ongoing program, the Research Independence Award provides support to a cohort of new and/or early- stage investigators. The goal is for the junior investigator to effectively utilize the resources of Delaware?s biomedical research network ? as well as the scientific and technical strengths of collaborating investigators and/or mentors to engage undergraduate students ? while the investigator advances towards obtaining research independence by receiving an NIH R01 or institutionally equivalent award. In INBRE IV, a new Research Engagement Award mechanism targeting the NIH R15-like grants will be implemented. The purpose is to increase the collaborative research engagement of faculty and undergraduate students at Delaware?s Primarily Undergraduate Institutions (PUIs). It is intended to serve as a stepping stone towards research independence for PUI faculty to obtain NIH R15 or like funding, to compete effectively for the DRPP Research Independence Award, and to ultimately obtain research independence. Specific Aims 1. Build and strengthen Delaware?s biomedical research capacity and capability in cancer, cardiovascular health, and neuroscience within the DE-INBRE network. 2. Increase the research base of investigators receiving grant funding in cancer, cardiovascular health, and neuroscience. 3. Engage investigators and students at Delaware?s PUIs with key network resources.